La Vie En Rose
by inveritas
Summary: Some one is leaving Gibbs gifts, who is his secret admirer? [Written for the 'I Sent You Roses' Challenge on NFA] Please review.


_Hey everyone, this one was written for the "I Sent You Roses" challenge on NFA (NCIS Fanfiction Addiction). I called it _La Vie En Rose _partly because it's about roses, lol, and because I love the song so much and it's so romantic so I thought it fit for this type of story._

This is my first go at a challenge, here are the requirements:

_Challenge Name:_ The "I Sent You Roses" Challenge  
_Due Date:_ December 1st, 2007  
_Pairing:_ Gibbs + your choice  
_Slash Allowed:_ Yes, please annotate though  
_Rating:_ Up to PG-13 (nothing you wouldn't see on screen)  
_Length:_ 1500 words min – unlimited max

_Particulars:_  
Must include the prompt line _"I sent you roses."  
_Gibbs must have a secret admirer sending him romantic gifts/tokens of affection, one of which had to be roses sent to the office  
Admirer must be revealed by the end  
Idea for challenge based on the song _"Till You Love Me"_ by Reba McEntire – songfic style entries allowed  
This should be romantic and sappy with a little humor thrown in for good measure.

**La Vie En Rose**

**Rated PG/K+  
For the "I Sent You Roses" Challenge set by CJ aka writinginCT  
Summary: Some one is leaving Gibbs gifts, who is his secret admirer?  
Completed on 16th November 2007  
Word Count: 1801 words  
By Toodles88/Miss-Margaret-4077**

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and walked in the direction of the bullpen. He was carrying his coffee in one hand, as usual.

"Morning, Boss." DiNozzo said.

"Grab your gear, everyone." Gibbs instructed, "McGee, gas the truck."

"On it boss." McGee replied.

The team quickly hurried after Gibbs and joined him in the elevator. "What have we got, boss?" Tony asked.

"A dead Marine, DiNozzo."

Tony looked at him with a look that said, 'Well, you gonna tell us anything else?'

"You gonna get in or just stand there starring all day, DiNozzo?"

"Sorry boss, getting in."

"Never say your sorry -"

"I know, boss, sign of weakness. How'd that rule come about anyway?"

"DiNozzo!" Tony felt the all to familiar feeling of Gibbs' hand hitting the back of his head. "Right, boss, I'll shut up now."

"Now?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yes, that's right, thankyou." She hung up the phone. _'I hope I'm doing the right thing.' _She was beginning to doubt her decision to send Jethro Gibbs this gift, but it was too late now, she'd just confirmed it. _'What if I just cancelled it? No, that would be stupid, I did the right thing.' _

She walked out of the building and headed towards the parking lot. She got into her car and drove out of the Navy Yard, she was going to pick up the card she'd requested for Jethro Gibbs. She drove to the florist, _'God, I hope he appreciates this. He doesn't even do flowers.' _She was still having some doubts about this, it seemed like such a ridiculous idea, but she loved him, she had to tell him somehow, and this seemed like the best way to do that.

She got out of her car and went inside the shop. "Hi, I phoned earlier about some flowers and a card for a Jethro Gibbs."

The woman behind the counter flipped through the order book, "Yes, here it is, Gibbs is it?"

"Yes, that's who they're for."

"You wanted one bunch of red roses?"

"That's right. And a personalised card."

"Would you like to write on the card yourself?" The florist asked.

She thought about this for a moment, if she did that, he might know who it was. _'But then', _she thought, _'he wouldn't suspect me anyway.'_ "Yes, okay." She took the pen from the florist and wrote on the card. _"I can't wait to see his face when he sees this." _

"Is that all, Mam?"

"Yes, thankyou." She handed over the money and left.

She got back into her car and placed the roses on the passenger seat and drove back to the Navy Yard. As she drove, a thought hit her, _'What if he's back already?' _After thinking about this problem for a while, she decided on a plan. She would go in, without the flowers, and see if he was there or not, if he was, she would go back later and get the flowers so he wouldn't see her leave them for her. She was settled on this idea, until a better one hit her. She got out her cell from her handbag and dialled Ducky's number, "Ducky? Is Gibbs back yet?"

"No, he is here at the crime scene." Ducky was surprised at this unexpected phone call, but before he could think too much about it he was interrupted.

"Thankyou, Ducky." She smiled to herself and hung up.

She drove into the Navy Yard and found her parking space and parked her car. She picked up the card and roses, she hid them under her coat, which was draped over the side of her arm, people would ask questions otherwise. For it wasn't everyday she came in carrying a bunch of red roses.

She quickly made her way to her desk and hid the roses, she didn't think anyone had noticed, although she had a few stares along the way. She put that down to the fact that she was in a hurry, whether she was right or not, she'd never know.

She sat down behind her desk and took out the card she'd written, she looked at it for a while. She was thinking about her choice to give this to Gibbs, in her heart it seemed right, but in her brain it seemed like a stupid, impulsive idea. She was going to follow her heart on this one. She took one of the roses from the bunch, she was going to place one rose today, another tomorrow, and then eventually the rest of the bunch together, on his desk. She just had to wait now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was late, she was fairly sure Gibbs had gone home by now, as he wasn't anywhere to be seen in the bullpen. She decided to take a chance and put the rose and card on his desk on her way out.

"Well here goes nothing." She said to herself as she reached his desk, she placed the card with the rose on top it in the centre of his desk and walked away, towards the elevator.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning Gibbs arrived at work, at his usual time, carrying his usual cup of coffee, however as he entered the bullpen, he found something very unusual: his team, standing around _his _desk, starring at it. "And what do you all think you're doing?"

"Ah, nothing, boss, we were just looking at that." Tony replied, pointing at the rose and card. You got a girlfriend we don't know about, boss?" As soon as the words left Tony's mouth he felt Gibbs' hand hit the back of his head.

"I suppose I deserve that."

"Yeah, you think DiNozzo. Now get away from my desk, and back to your own."

"Right, boss."

Gibbs sat down and picked up the card, it read: _I didn't know how else to say it, so I sent you a rose._

Gibbs was too engrossed in his card to notice the quick glances his team were giving him, he was very surprised by the gift, now he'd have to figure out who sent it to him, he didn't know anyone, off the top of his head who would send him something like this. He racked his brain for anyone, but nothing came up.

Gibbs looked up and noticed his team starring at him, as if they expected him to say something. "What?"

No one answered, they just got back to work.

During the course of the day, Gibbs was thinking about the rose and card, he was recalling any women who he'd ever had a serious relationship with to see if they'd do something like this. He ruled out every one of his ex-wives, they disliked him too much to send romantic gifts. He thought about his recent girlfriends, no one was jumping out at him, so he decided to drop it for now and concentrate on work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She had been watching Gibbs throughout the day, to see if he'd figured out who sent him the rose, she could tell he was thinking about it, even though she assumed that he didn't know who sent them. As soon as the word 'assumed' popped into her head she recalled Gibbs' rule about never assuming anything.' These types of thoughts, were part of the reason she'd decided to give him this gift, he occupied her thoughts more and more these days, she just hoped that she was in his.

She went to her desk and got another rose from the bunch, she had the roses mixed in with another bunch of flowers, to avoid any connection between her and the roses sent to Gibbs in a vase so they would still be alive long enough for her to give them all to him. She got another card, and wrote the same message, Gibbs was good at figuring things out, she was sure he'd figure this one out soon enough.

Like the time before, she waited until the bullpen was free of people and walked to Gibbs' desk and placed the rose and card exactly where she had the previous day. And left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, as Gibbs walked into the bullpen he was presented with the same scene as the previous day: his team gathered around _his _desk, starring at it. He had a pretty good idea what they were starring at too. Instead of head-slapping DiNozzo this time, he said, "Another one?"

"Yeah, same message too, boss." Tony replied.

"Any clues as to who it's from?" McGee asked.

"None, I've racked my brain, but nothing. It's a mystery to me." Gibbs replied. He then placed this rose in the same vase as he placed the other one, it was sitting on his desk.

"Did you talk to any of your old girlfriends boss?" Tony inquired, he usually wouldn't intentionally ask Gibbs such a personal question, but he felt this was one of those times where he could make an exception.

"No. None of them would send me anything, they're ex-girlfriends for a reason, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"You've got a point, boss." Tony replied. "What's with the message too, like why have it the same all the time?"

"Who knows, DiNozzo." McGee replied.

After a few moments of silence Gibbs said, "You can go back to work now you know."

"Right boss." everyone answered in unison.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Like the previous day, she watched to see if he'd figured it out, however she was beginning to think that she was just making him frustrated more than anything. _'He'll find out soon enough.' _She thought.

Again, like the previous time, she waited until the bullpen was clear to place the bunch of roses. She modified the card this time, it read:

_I didn't know how else to say it, so I send you roses. _

_I never stopped loving you Jethro._

She placed the flowers on his desk and put the card inside the mass of red. As she turned and walked over to the elevator, she saw Jethro Gibbs walking towards her, as soon as she made eye contact, she blushed slightly, she'd been caught.

"It was you? How come?" He asked, genuinely surprised. He hadn't expected this.

"Because I still love you Jethro." Jenny replied.

"You could have just said so, Jen." He replied.

"Didn't you read the cards, Jethro?"

"I read them."

"With or without your glasses on?"

"That's not funny, Jen."

Jenny picked up the card and handed it to Jethro so he could read her message.

"That's very romantic of you, Jen."

Jenny felt her cheeks warm up, she was blushing again.

"And, Jen, I love you too." He lent in and kissed her.

Jenny felt like all of the years of distance between them were never there. It was like, Paris, never ended.

**The End. **

**So, how did I do? Please leave a review :-) Thanks. **


End file.
